Living the Legend
by Cowpie Surprise
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Zelda, now married to a King of a neighboring kingdom, is traveling back to Hyrule for a visit with her husband and son. The problem is, the son is Link's. Full summary inside.
1. Leaving for Hyrule

**Hmm. I'm inconsistent, so what? I write stories and don't finish them…I need to get my ideas out…besides, I can always put stories on hiatus. :)**

**Summary: Zelda has been married away to a King of a neighboring country. She has lived with him for eleven years, raising the child the King thinks is his—but is really Link's. The family decides to go back to Hyrule to visit as Zelda desperately tries to contact Link to tell him what has happened in her absence. (Because Link doesn't know she had his child.) Meanwhile, her son gets sick of court life and runs away, happening to be rescued by his real father, Link…and well, it's all just a crazy adventure after that…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except Zachary. (I can't think of a better name, but I'll change it if I do.) You can borrow him, I guess. Just watch out. He bites.**

**Can't imagine Zachary? Think Young Link. **

Living a Legend

Chapter One: Leaving for Hyrule

"Who are you sending a letter to this time?"

Zelda wrote a few more words with her quill before addressing the speaker.

"I want plenty of people to know of our arrival," she answered simply.

"They'll know it, all right. We're of Royalty! We'll be making such an entrance, everyone will know we're in Hyrule!"

"Good husband," Zelda started irately as the man took the parchment and tossed it in the fading embers of the fireplace. It began to turn black and curl immediately.

"You need not do that, dear," her husband replied her, somewhat pleased with himself.

"It is to an old friend," Zelda spoke. "We were raised together—in a way—and we overcame many obstacles together. It is only right for me to personally notify them of my return to Hyrule."

"Ah, a childhood friend," the man leaned on the table. "You can always summon them to court when we get settled after our arrival."

"Please," said an annoyed Zelda as her husband put the quill and parchment away.

"Worry not, dear wife. Your friend will be notified—once the soldier announces our arrival when we ride in."

"What if they aren't there?" Zelda queried.

"Then they wouldn't be a good friend, then," the man returned before leaving the room.

"Father, come train with me!" a boy called to the man.

The King stopped and looked at his son. The boy looked nothing like himself nor Zelda, but the man assumed he was a mix of his two parents. His son had silky golden brown hair with bright blue eyes that held the skies. The boy was brilliant and brave, able to solve problems quickly. But the King was not entirely pleased with his son. The boy constantly craved adventure. He favored the colors green and brown, peasant colors compared to the royal blue, white, and purple. He took a particular interest in weapons, and though the King knew how to use the weapons well, he didn't like them. To add to it all, Zachary was left-handed. The King looked down upon this fact. He believed one could not wield a sword properly unless they were right-handed.

"No, young Zachary. You may injure someone, yourself included," the King answered.

"Father, it's training!" the boy whined. "How am I to learn to defend myself properly if I cannot practice?"

"Get a servant," King Byral said in almost disgust.

"But I want to train with you, Father!" Zachary cried.

"I am busy now, son! Now please, go!" the man ordered.

Hanging his head, Zachary left his father. Wandering around the courtyard, he spotted some Cuccos pecking around as a maid was preparing to get them ready for that night's dinner. Zachary sighed, but then an idea formed in his mind. Picking up some kernels that were left behind by some of the maids that fed the Cuccos, the young prince took out his slingshot. He had made it himself, but kept it a secret for fear it would be taken away from him. Placing the kernel carefully in the sling, he aimed and shot. The Cucco squawked in alarm as the kernel bounced off its wing. Zachary knew shooting the Cuccos was harmless; it immediately turned and devoured the seed. Zachary did it a few more times until he got bored.

"I wish I could go on an adventure, with nothing but a sword and shield!" Zachary spoke aloud. "I'd fight and be a hero, like the Hero of Time!"

Zachary knew the legend too well. His mother had told it to him as a bedtime story countless times. He knew not the name of the hero, just that he was the Hero of Time; it didn't stop him from wishing to be just like the brave warrior.

"_Once, a long time ago in Hyrule, where I was born and raised, there lived a princess," Zelda began._

"_Like you?" the Prince asked._

_Zelda nodded. "Like me." She got a vacant look in her eyes. "And near the edge of Hyrule there was a magical forest. There was a special race that lived there—fairy children. One day, one particular fairy boy discovered that he was destined to save Hyrule from a great evil."  
_

_She continued to tell him the entire story, ending with the following: _

"_The princess had no choice but to return the fairy boy to his time. He was little once more, but he grew too old to be in the forest, for he was not really a fairy boy, but a true Hylian, like you and me. His father and mother had been slain by Ganondorf, but before the mother died she had taken the boy to the forest to be protected. So the boy grew up, and then came to live in Hyrule."_

"_What is his name, Mother?" _

_Zelda hesitated. "I do not know. We call him the Hero of Time."_

"_Do you think that anyone else will know about him when we get to Hyrule?"_

_Zelda bit her lip. "Maybe. It is a legend. Now rest, son."_

_Zachary pulled the blankets close. "I wish I were living that legend as well."_

_Zelda smiled at her son and kissed him on the forehead. He was instantly asleep, and she got up, starting to leave._

"_My dear," she whispered, "you are a major part of the legend, more than you could ever think you are."_

_

* * *

_

"My good son," King Byral scolded Zachary, "Do calm down before even the Goddesses get exasperated."

"I apologize, Father," Zachary spoke as he bounced in his saddle. Somehow, his horse did not mind. "I've just never been outside our own kingdom before."

"Not even I was ever this excited," King Byral muttered.

"Do take it easy on him," Zelda pushed her mare forward to match the pace of her husband's. "He's always wanted adventure and travel."

"I swear, it will be the downfall of him one day," Byral grumbled.

"How can you say that!" Zelda cried, shocked.

"Fear not, Zelda," laughed Byral. "I was only jesting."

Zelda shook her head, not entirely convinced.

"When I get to Hyrule, will I get my own sword?" Zachary asked Zelda.

Zelda looked shocked once more. She glanced at her husband. "Byral! I thought Zachary received his first sword ages ago! It is tradition that every son gets his first sword at ten years of age!"

"I never got around to it," Byral suddenly took interest in the sky.

"Never got around to it?" Zelda practically shouted. "He is your own son!"

"Don't yell at me in that tone!"

Several servants pulled ahead or lagged behind to let the royal couple have another argument—for the umpteenth time since Zelda first married Byral.

"So what kind of tone do you want me to yell at you in?" Zelda retorted.

"Don't get smart with me now!" Byral snapped.

"Oh, so was I stupid all these years? Do you like dumb women because they do what you say?" Zelda challenged. "Pity you married me!"

"I am your husband and you will respect me!" Byral slapped Zelda across the face.

Tears streamed down her porcelain face as she urged her horse into a canter to the front of the line.

"Mother?" Zachary asked Zelda timidly, riding up to her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, dearest?" Zelda attempted to smile through her tears.

"About you and Father arguing over me."

"Oh, Zach," sighed Zelda. "It's not you. It's so much more." She blinked back tears. "Never blame yourself for our arguments. You will understand when you are older."

Zachary looked at the ground. "I suppose."

"Cheer up, dear. Look, you can see the very tip of the castle I was born and raised in to the northwest. See?" Zelda pointed out. Zachary followed her gaze, nodding. "We'll be there by tomorrow. Okay? Then, we'll get your sword since your father neglected to do so."

"Alright," Zachary said, feeling less remorseful.

At camp that night, King Byral approached Zelda.

"Dearest, I apologize for my rash actions," he embraced his wife.

Zelda pulled free of his arms.

"Apologize to your son, whom you have disappointed immensely," she replied coldly.

"My dear, he is young and naïve."

"How dare you say so! He is a genious for his age!"

"Zelda, I do not want to argue with you again," King Byral attempted to kiss his wife, but she pulled away again.

"Then be at amends with Zach. He sits alone over there." She pointed to her son, who was sitting on a log, gazing at the dancing flames of the fire. Byral sighed, nodding. He walked over to Zachary.

"Son," he said, putting a patronizing arm around the boy, "I have neglected you, and I apologize greatly for doing so. I will order your sword to be specially made and I promise to train with you whenever you ask. As a matter of fact, let's train tomorrow morning before we leave."

"Okay!" Zachary agreed enthusiastically.

Byral nodded to his son, and they embraced. But somehow, Zachary still did not feel entirely at peace.

**Do ya like? It's just a rough idea, I suppose. Comments?  
**


	2. A Rider at Dawn

**Yay! I'm glad you all liked it! –does the Happy Dance- Um…I have nothing much to say…except…**

**SELF PROMOTION TIME! –cheesy music stats up-**

**Check out Angel in the Battle…it's my most successful story yet. If you're an SSBM fan, anyway.**

**Ayadin: **Glad you like. I've been trying to think of a good Zelda story, so here it is.

**Cherry the berry:** Yeah, I don't like making Zelda all…helpless and whatnot. I like her to have her own battles and junk, too.

**maximushyrule:** I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

**foxdude33:** Yay! I'm on alerta list! LoL.

**Akartra:** Yay! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it.

**SnowCyrstal: **As much as Zelda would love to divorce, she can't, because her marriage currently holds an alliance with Hyrule and Byral's country. (I can't think of a name for it yet) So, she's stuck. :(

Living the Legend

Chapter Two: A Rider at Dawn  


Zachary was up before anyone else was, including the servants. Blinking twice and yawning, he sat up, swung his legs out of the bed, and exited his tent. He dreaded staying in a tent and sleeping in a bed; he'd rather sleep on the ground, like a true warrior! His father had refused the boy's exclamation, and the tent and bed were set up the previous night.

The sky was just beginning to pale in the east. To the west was blackness, and the stars were still out. Enjoying the moment, Zachary climbed a small inclination above the camp to get a view of the outskirts of Hyrule. A heavy forest lay to the east where the sun would appear in an hour or so, and to the south there appeared to be a sliver of blue, possibly a lake. To the north was an ominous mountain far off in the distance, with a river not too far off from camp. Zachary smiled, left the small hill, and began wandering around the river to see if he could catch a frog or something.

He sat by the bank, listening to the soft gurgling of the stream as it went along, keeping a watchful eye for anything worth catching. Deciding it was too early for even the underwater inhabitants to be awake, Zachary plunged his hands into the ice-cold river to clean his face and wake him up completely.

Suddenly, movement by some rocks near the river caught his eye. One was a rider, on a sturdy horse—the other, his own mother, Zelda. Zachary let out a small gasp and crawled closer, to hear the conversation.

"Ride fast and hard. Make sure he gets the letter," Zelda was saying.

"I shall not fail you, my Queen," the rider bowed in the saddle, and took a piece of parchment from Zelda. Then, he spurred the horse into an energetic gallop, and they were gone, in the direction of Hyrule. Zachary watched his mother as she looked after the rider, then went back into her tent. Confused, he wandered back to the center of the camp, where a servant was awake and making a fire.

"My Prince!" the servant cried, surprised at the sight. "You are awake quite early. You shouldn't wander so, it can be quite dangerous."

"It is too early for even the Cuccos to be awake," Zachary smiled. "It is not even that cold."

"Well, it is summer."

"That is true."

"Are you hungry, my Prince?"

"No, thank you. I'm just going to enjoy the sunrise," Zachary stood back up from the extremely short conversation and went back to the inclination. Plopping himself down on the grass, he sat and waited for the dazzling star to make its entrance over the forest.

_I wonder what's in that forest,_ Zachary thought as the eastern sky turned a light pink, announcing the coming of the sun. He sat and watched it rise in all its glory, shooting its rays across the empty land.

"Sun gazing, are we?" a voice caused Zachary to jump. He turned and saw his mother, all dressed. He nodded. "Your father thinks this is a waste of time. But then again, he has probably never stopped to see the sun rise himself."

"Why doesn't Father enjoy adventure?"

Zelda paused, a small smile on her lips. "Your father loved adventure."

"He did?"

"He probably still does."

"It's hard to tell."

Zelda looked down. "It is _very _hard to tell."

"Mother, why did you marry Father?" Zachary queried.

Zelda stopped short. "Zachary, be glad you are a male. Females in this world are married off like items for stupids treaties and alliances."

"You were…given away? By your Mother and Father?" Zachary questioned, eyes wide.

"My Father. Zach, my mother—your grandmother—passed away giving birth to me. But your grandfather, currently the King of Hyrule, wants to see you."

"Why me?"

"Zach, you are the heir of Hyrule. Your Father and I will rule our own country as long as we can, and give it to your uncle when we are too old to rule. But you will run Hyrule."

"Me?"

"Yes."

Zachary was silent. He didn't want to be a king. He didn't even like being a prince!

"What if…what if I die before I can rule? Then what?" Zachary asked.

"Son, do not speak of such things!" Zelda scolded. "You will rule Hyrule when you come of age."

"Okay."

Zelda smiled at her son. "I know it seems ominous now, but it will go away when you get older and mature."

Zachary stared at the sun again, silent. The sounds of everyone awakening and preparing for breakfast was all that was heard on the vast field.

"Mother?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Why were you sending that rider to Hyrule ahead of us?"

Zelda froze, biting her lip. "I…I wanted to notify a friend. He…he was a close friend of mine…I wanted him to know in advance of our arrival…because your father wouldn't let me send it earlier. I had to do it without your father knowing." Zachary stared at his mother's wandering eyes. "Please do not tell your father. I tried to write yesterday, but he wouldn't let me."

Not knowing why, Zachary nodded. Zelda embraced her son. "Go and eat. I overheard your father saying he wanted to train with you before we continued."

Nodding, Zachary set off.

**Sorry the chapter's short. But…yeah…I don't have anything to say. I'm tired.**


	3. Skilled in Acting

**Updating again. I've lost all my hyperness. I think you can find that in Angel in the Battle…(sorry, am I self-promoting again?)**

Living the Legend

Chapter Three: Skilled in Acting  


"Announcing the arrival of King Byral, and his lady, Queen Zelda, with their son, Prince Zachary!" a soldier bellowed.

The crowd cheered as Zelda smiled, glad to be back home in the same familiar town. Zachary watched her smile and wave, but noticed she was searching the crowd, but for whom? Was it the friend she had mentioned earlier? Zachary dismissed her behavior and began smiling and waving himself. He turned crimson when he saw some little girls giggling, but Byral turned and gave him a hard look, clearly stating, "Sit up straight and act like a prince." with his eyes.

Then Zachary saw someone that caught his eye. It was a man, with blonde hair and deep blue eyes, dressed in a forest green, with brown gloves and boots, standing apart from the crowd. A sorrel mare was standing beside him. Zelda seemed to take notice in the man as well, but she said nothing. Zachary noticed the man's eyes never left Zelda, and could only assume the man was the friend Zelda wanted to notify. Still, he kept silent.

The rest of the day was nothing but boredom to Zachary. The King met him, talked to him a lot, and talked to Zelda and Byral, asking how things were going in their country. Byral and Zelda answered lengthy answers and Zachary was stuck sitting on the balcony and gazing over the town.

"Mother," he spoke, interrupting the conversation, "do they bring the drawbridge up at sunset?" He pointed to the edge of town, barely seen.

"Yes," Zelda smiled. "You needn't be afraid, Zach. We are protected."

This launched the King into a sudden lecture on security in Hyrule. Meanwhile, Zachary did his plotting.

* * *

"This sword is brilliant, is it not, Zachary?" 

It was a week since they had arrived. Zachary was inspecting the sword, ordered by his father from the blacksmith.

"It is brilliant, Father."

"That is because all Hylian swords are crafted similar in look to the sacred Master Sword, which sits behind the Door of Time in the Temple of Time," Zelda explained, who was with them.

"And," Byral pulled something out, "a Hylian shield." He handed it to his son. "You are now a real warrior," he jested.

"I wish I actually was," Zachary held the sword up to look at it some more.

"Come now, son, do not make such wishes. Let us be about our business. Much needs to be done," Byral said. "I shall order for a servant to take these items to your room. You can gaze at them all you want at bedtime."

Zachary agreed and handed his items to a waiting servant, sighing wistfully.

* * *

The small clock on his wall chimed eight, and the sun was going to set soon. Zachary leapt out of bed (a prince's bedtime is always early), and opened his door a crack. The guard outside was awake and alert. Cursing inwardly, Zach knew he had only one option. He had to do it now—do it any later and suspicions would arise. 

He crept silently about, getting necessary items. He opened his wardrobe, and pulled from the very back a green tunic. It was actually white ere he dyed it without anyone's knowledge. It was used for training, but armor was meant to be worn over it. Thinking the armor would just slow him down, he ignored it. Next he pulled on his training boots, his favorite compared the disgusting ones he had to wear when dressed up. His sword and shield sat by the window. Zachary put the belt on, and was about to strap the sword on when he realized it was too long for his size. It would clatter along the ground if he walked. He resolved the problem by slinging it around his back. It seemed to work well, for the shield could fit on it as well.

Now he could move with little sound, only the light _clang_ of the sword and shield; if he jumped, they collided. Throwing his shutters open, he dropped down onto the roof. Proud that he got no one's attention after pausing from the _thud_, he crept along the roof under he could drop into some bushes in the courtyard.

He had done his studying—he had taken long walks in the courtyard before, looking for the easiest way out. This resulted in a little drain by the side, the perfect size for him to squeeze through and out to the side of the castle, by the stables. He was quite wet when the job was done, but he knew he would dry off. He opened the door to the stables after jumping across the small moat, and immediately found his horse, Shadowbrooke. Stroking the black stallion's mane, he saddled the horse and climbed up.

"We're going to have an adventure," he whispered to the horse. "Who knows where we'll go…anywhere but here!" He cantered Shadowbrooke out the stable and into the fading day. He looked up at the castle. _Mother…I'm sorry for leaving you._

He urged Shadowbrooke up a stony hill that would take him past the guards and to the gate. He cursed at his luck as the guard stopped him.

"Halt! Who are you?"

"Please, sir," Zachary lied, hoping the guard was a different one from earlier that day. "I am a playmate of the Prince." The guard looked at him hard. He was indeed grubby looking (Zachary was glad the plants had scrubbed him, and that he was slightly wet and dirty from crawling through the drain.) His hair was dark because of the water, eliminating the beautiful blonde locks that usually sat upon his head. Even though he was unrecognizable, he wished for a hat—that would top everything off. "I was with the Prince and fell asleep. This is my horse; I used him to get here."

The guard stared, but did not budge.

"I fell asleep in the playroom. Please, please, let me go home!" Zachary threw in his best acting skills.

"The Prince saw no one today," the guard hissed.

"I'm leaving the palace," Zachary stated, getting irritated. "What harm would I do in _leaving _the palace?"

"Nothing, but it's still suspicious. I'm going to question the Prince," the guard spoke.

"Sir, it is his bedtime," Zachary begged. "My father will get mad if I am not home…"

"Fine, get out of here, then!" the guard snarled, opening the gate.

"My thanks to you, sir," the boy smirked, and kicked Shadowbrooke into a canter, riding into town.

He trotted along for fifteen minutes, reaching town. Shadowbrooke's hooves made a hollow sound on the cobblestone, and a few people were still out. He pressed on past town to the drawbridge. The sun was just slipping behind the horizon. Kicking Shadowbrooke hard, the horse raced out to freedom.

Freedom! The word rang in his ears. He was now in the vast Hyrule Field, away from the town and the castle…and best of all, court life! The drawbridge was pulled up only seconds after he left. He rode Shadowbrooke a few minutes, enjoying the liberty. He jumped small fences and bushes, enthralled. A wolf howled in the distance.

All of Zachary's pride and happiness melted as two skeletons pulled themselves out of the ground. They limped towards him, and Zachary grew scared. Shadowbrooke could easily trample them to pieces, but Zachary did not know this and stopped his horse. The skeletons let out a shaky laugh and began hacking at him.

"Ow! Stop!" Zachary shrieked, drawing his sword from his back. He had never learned to fight on horseback, and was soon knocked from the saddle. Landing on the ground, the skeletons continued to whack at him. Zachary finally beheaded one and cut off the arm of another, but they still hobbled after him. He ran, turned, struck, and ran some more, screaming all the while. He finally managed to destroy one, only to have more crawl out of the ground. Soon they surrounded him and began their attacking.

Something snapped. Zachary turned to see the head of a skeleton fall to the ground. It still walked, but a sword struck it, breaking the backbones. Zachary could only stare as a figure took them all down, one by one.

"Get on your horse!" it yelled to him as more crawled out after the boy. Zachary obeyed. As he did so, the figure climbed on his. "The stalchildren can easily be trampled."

Assuming the stalchildren were the skeletons (for what else would they be?), Zachary ordered Shadowbrooke to run through them, crushing them all. Pleased with himself, he turned to the figure, and gasped. It was the man from town, whom he had seen riding in.

"What are you doing out here?" the man ordered.

"I…um…"

"You must be a foreigner. Otherwise you would know how to destroy the stalchildren."

"I…well…I was frightened…"

Zachary didn't know how to answer. He desperately hoped the man didn't know he was the Prince…he had tricked the guard easily, but this man's eyes bore into his soul.

"Fine, you do not need to answer. I am Link, from Hyrule. This is Epona, my faithful mare."

"I am Zach, and I reside in Hyrule as well," Zachary answered, but then realized what he said. He had just given away his name! He knew the man heard the announcement and what the Prince's name was. He begged to the Goddesses for luck.

"You resemble Prince Zachary immensely," Link replied. "A funny coincidence, is it not?"

"Yes! A coincidence!" Zachary cried, too relieved to wonder if the man knew and was just not saying anything.

"Have you family, Zach?" Link queried. "For I do not remember seeing you in Hyrule before."

"Yes, and you never saw me because I was kept inside. My mother did the errands, and my father kept me inside to be his personal slave.They both beat me. I ran away…this is my father's only horse. I know it will take him a while to find me as he will either come on foot or have to borrow a horse." _I think I'm getting better at lying everyday._

"Where are you headed, young one?"

"The lake. I saw it on my way—I mean, I saw it once, a tiny sliver of blue, when I was ordered to tend the roof ere the rainy season. I've always wanted to go there."

"It is dangerous for you to be riding alone at night, especially when you cannot correctly wield a sword," Link smirked.

"Maybe it is because I am left-handed," Zach sighed.

"That is not why." Link drew his sword. Zach's eyes widened at the sight. The man held his sword in his left hand as well. "I have defeated many foes in such a way. You just need to be properly trained. I shall accompany you to Lake Hylia, and help you on your journey."

So that was name of the lake. Zach was glad it was dark so Link could not see him blush in embarrassment.

"We must ride now," Link ordered. "Stay close. The stalchildren fear me."

And that was how their adventure began.

**Yay! Zach and Link meet! How long 'til the truth is revealed? Find out! 8D**


	4. The Adventure Begins

**Hello, all! Thanks to those who check out Angel in the Battle! 8D You guys are the best! -hands you all donuts-**

**Akartra:** I'm glad you like my style of writing. :) My hyperness is slowly returning...hehe...

**Spiritual Stone:** Well, apparently you like it. I'm glad you do. :)

**maximushyrule: **Thanks. I don't like writing my people as complete helpless idiots...xD

**Ayadin: **No, Link isn't that dumb...oh shit, I just gave a spoiler. Damn it.

**SnowCrystal: **Well, I assume people did speak formally...it was no, "What up, dawg!" I suppose LoZ takes place circa 1300. The least I could do is make them speak nicely, I suppose. :)

**foxdude33:** Of course I update fast! It's summer! There's no school! I have the freedom to melt my brain!

Living the Legend

The Adventure Begins

Link's horse, Epona, rode fast and sure, and Shadowbrooke actually had trouble keeping up with the sorrel mare. But everytime Epona pushed ahead, Link pulled her reins gently to remind her of their traveling companions. Zachary was thankful for this; he had little time for rides and was not an expert as Link seemed to be. Shadowbrooke probably could keep up with the mare, but maybe it was because Zachary was not ordering him to do so.

"We'll arrive there in about two hours," Link said over the wind that whipped past Zachary due to the pace at which they were traveling.

Zachary could only nod, shivering a bit. He should have thought of a warmer garment; the thin tunic and rushing wind made him feel like he was going to freeze. They rode for a few moments when Link stopped Epona abruptly. This cause Zach to cry in surprise, slightly spooking Shadowbrooke, who stumbled a little. Zach pulled the reins.

"W-what's happening?"

Link dismounted from Epona and searched through his saddlebag. Zach frowned slightly at this, but shrugged it off. He gazed in the direction of the said Lake Hylia, eager to reach his destination, even though he didn't know what he would do there. Something was thrown over his shoulders; this brought Zach back to reality and saw that Link and put a blanket on him.

"You're cold," Link said simply. "I noticed your shivering. Why is it you said nothing?"

"I do not want to be a burden to you," Zach said. Still, the blanket was thick and warm, probably made from wool.

"We need to make a stop before we go to the Lake," Link spoke, ignoring his statement. "We'll go to Lon Lon Ranch."

"Do you need supplies?"

"Well, yes, if I am to journey with you."

Zach nodded at this, and Link mounted Epona again. They rode a few more minutes until a dark building approached them in the night. Link pulled Epona to a stop; Zachary did the same.

"Wait here. Talon and Ingo are probably asleep, but Malon may be awake to give me some things," Link said.

"Wait...wait...here...?" Zach stammered. Had Link forgotten about the stalchildren? Though Zachary knew he could defeat them, it was still an intimidating feeling of being left alone. Link ignored he boy's statement and proceeded to enter the ranch. Zachary waited a minute, then tied Shadowbrooke's reins to a nearby tree. Epona nickered lightly, watching. "Link's lucky _you_ don't run away." Zach feared Shadowbrooke may return to the Royal Stables, and they'd be after him in an instant.

The grass flattened under his booted feet as he entered the dark ranch. A single light glowed at the window on a second floor. obviously a candle about to go out. However, the barn seemed to be bright. Soft voices wafted out the main door as Zach crept closer to hear the conversation.

"...are you sure?" he heard a lady saying, presumably Malon.

"I'm positive."

"But...where's your proof?"

Zachary's eyebrows knitted at her question. A paper rustled as Link spoke.

"Here."

It was quiet. Zach assumed Malon was reading something.

"Goddesses, Link."

"Malon...I need supplies," Link stated firmly. "I must take the boy safely away."

"But, Link..." Malon started. "Why?"

"He wishes it. Besides, he is right there by the door, listening to us," Link told the woman.

Zachary crept around the corner, blushing a deep red. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't want to be left alone."

The man's eyes softened at the statement. "Come, Zach. This is my good friend, Malon."

Malon was one of the prettiest women Zachary had ever seen, besides his mother. Her skin was pale and silky, her eyes vibrant and dancing. Her hair caught his attention the most: it was a fiery red. She smiled a pretty smile to the boy. "Link says he is aiding you in your journey to Lake Hylia. What are your plans once you get there?"

"Uh..." Zach didn't know what to say. Luckily, Link broke in.

"We'd like to leave as soon as possible, Mal. I'll pay you for your trouble, if you'd like."

"Not at all," Malon handed Link some supplies. "Take it as a friend's gift." She smiled, kissed Link on the cheek, and hugged Zach. "I'd like to see you two soon." She giggled. "You resemble Link so much...you two are so similarly dressed...all you need is the cap." She ruffled Zach's blonde wind-blown hair. "Take care."

The two left the ranch in silence. Neither spoke until Zachary noticed a giant egg-like creature, moving slightly, in the field.

"Link," he whispered, then realized the Hylian probably couldn't hear him due to the rushing wind and thundering hooves. Zachary clutched the blanket closer. "Link," he said, louder. The Hylian turned, making no fault as he continued riding. "What...what is that?" Zach pointed to the creature.

"A peahat," was the smooth reply. "Their weakness is the center, right where their limbs spin. I'll strike first, and you deal the final blow."

"I...I..." Zachary stuttered, nervously drawing his sword. All his bravery used in training dissolved. This was entirely different.

Without faltering, Link drew his bow and arrows on the galloping Epona. He aimed carefully, kicking Epona faster, increasing the distance between him and Zach. He relased the shaft, which flew strong, striking the peahat. The creature fully awoke, let out a strange cry, and began spinning its limbs, tilted slightly to one side. Link fired numerous arrows, circling the peahat on horseback.

"Go, Zach!" Link cried.

The confused boy urged Shadowbrooke forward, his eyes locked on the deadly spinning limbs. The peahat's attention switched to Zach, and began swiveling towards him. Zach pushed Shadowbrooke closer, into a light canter, and thrust his sword into the center as a limb almost beheaded him. The peahat shrieked in agony, and collapsed, slain. Link dismounted Epona and began taking the arrows out of it.

"Why are you doing that?"

"An archer must always keep a full quiver. Besides, it is dead now, so it does not matter, right?" Link answered, cleaning the arrows of the creature's blood on the grass.

Zach could only nod dumbly. "Did it frighten you?"

"What?"

"The peahat. It was quite scary, wasn't it?"

"Well, yes."

"You'll get used to it."

Zach nodded silently again. Once Link was finished, he stood up. "When we reach the pass that let's us enter the lake, there are tall iron fences. Unless you want to continue without your horse, you must be prepared for a fast and courageous jump. There are only a few, but they are high. Trust in your horse and yourself, and you shall fly over. Don't get nervous. Your horse will sense it and become distracted, and may falter, causing injury to you both. Are you sure you want to go to the lake?"

Zachary stared at Link. He hadn't expected iron fences! Groaning inwardly, he nodded. Link mounted Epona as Zach climbed upon Shadowbrooke. A sharp kick spurred Epona into a thunderous gallop as Shadowbrooke ran beside her.

"We need to build up speed," Link hollered over the din. Zach nodded again. All he could do was nod, as the man always put him at a loss for words.


	5. Lake Hylia

Well, I finally got the LoZ OoT Manga, both 1 and 2! Yay! I read it all afternoon, and I LOVE IT! –huggles Link- Er…yeah.

**Alli-dunno:** Well, obviously, Link is not that stupid, and I'm glad you like my depiction of Zelda and Malon. :)

**Ayadin: **Yes, iron fences…-points to Zach- You're so screwed!

**foxdude33: **Everybody gets writer's block. In the summer, I get more time to think, so yeah.

**Maximushyrule: **Yes, well, Link has his sexy little talents. But he isn't psychic. ;)

**SnowCrystal: **Yes, go enjoy my other story. :D LoL. I'm updating as quickly as my little brain may permit!

**Link Fangirl01: **Wow, fave'd and alerted! Thanks. :D

Living the Legend

Chapter Five: Lake Hylia

"Get ready," Link shouted. He gave Epona a sharp kick; with a whinny she trampled forward, and soared over each fence with little difficulty. Zach cleared the first one; it was only about three feet off the ground. But the next was five, and the following was six-and-a-half.

"I trust in you, Shadow," Zachary whispered as they neared the second fence. Shadowbrooke barely made it over. Zach pressed himself to the saddle as the last fence approached. Closing his eyes, he yelled, "You can do it!"

Shadowbrooke threw in one last spurt of energy, and they flew over the fence. Zach thought they were actually going to make it when the front of his leg grazed the pointed edges and made a deep cut. Zachary screamed, causing the horse to become startled as it landed, and the boy was thrown from the saddle.

Link was there instantly, inspecting the boy. Zach winced at the sight of his blood seeping out of his wound. Pain was shooting through his spine and starry figures danced before him as a result from the fall. Link put an arm on the young Hylian's shoulder, and gave him a small smile. Working quickly, he bandaged the wound and picked the boy up, laying him on the horse.

"You made it, Zach. Very well done for a novice such as you. Come, we are near the lake. Do not let your hopes down now," Link consoled. He stroked the mane of Shadowbrooke before returning to Epona.

Zachary looked forward. The wan white moon glistened at its twin in the waters that were not far off. The boy was indeed excited. He found no energy to kick Shadowbrooke, so he said feebly, "Go."

Surprisingly, the horse obeyed, trotting forward. Link waited until Zachary was up next to him before ordering Epona to go onward.

"What are your plans for when we arrive at the lake?" asked Link.

Zachary answered, "I don't know."

"You don't know? You're the one who wanted to come here," jested Link.

"My intent was to run away, and I remembered stating quite clearly that I wanted to come here to begin my journey, though I did not clarify about what I would do," Zachary retorted.

"I'm apologize, your Majesty."

At this Zachary froze and glanced at Link worriedly. He was relieved to see that Link was being playfully sarcastic.

"There is a nice fishing spot by the lake," informed Link. "Plus…other things."

"What sort of things?"

Link looked ahead, thinking about his answer. "Well, for one, there are some baddies you can train against. And a nice happy little scarecrow…"

Zachary somewhat felt that this what not what he meant by "other things."

_There must be something secret in this lake!_ Zachary thought excitedly. _I'm going to find out…whether Link wants to keep it a secret or not!_

They came to the quiet lake. Epona and Shadowbrooke dove for the water and began drinking voraciously, from the hard and long run. Link dismounted and helped Zach off to wash his wound and rewrap it.

"These waters are almost magical," Link mused. "Because the Zoras live beyond that hole deep under the surface."

"The Zoras?" Zach remembered them from his mother's tale—they existed?

"Yes, the Zoras. Sometimes you'll meet on in the waters if you take a swim," Link spoke.

Zach felt his leg getting better and he could walk with little difficulty. Thanking Link, he stood and looked at the place where the water drained into the lake between two high canyons.

"Is you go up that river a few miles, it while eventually take you to Gerudo Valley," Link explained. "Another way is to go through the field, cross that canyon on a bridge, and do a little bit of traveling."

"It's almost like you know everything around here," Zachary commented.

"I've had…experience…" Link drawled. "Have you eaten? I can make something."

_Why is he drawing away from the subject? And why would he have experience?_ Zachary pondered. His stomach growled, breaking his thoughts. "I am…quite hungry. I didn't pack any food."

Link smiled at the boy. "Well, I'll catch us some fish. If we fish at that place," Link pointed to a building not too far off, "they won't let us keep the fish." Link took his arrows out. "So let's fish here."

"That will actually travel through the water?" Zach asked, pointing at the arrow which he knew would slow down.

"Well, it will graze those at the surface," Link spoke. "If you're up to it, you can dive in and get them as they thrash around. They won't last once you bring them on land."

Zach nodded. He waded knee deep into the water. Then he stopped. "How are we going to get fish to the surface?"

Link smiled wryly and went to Epona's saddlebag. Taking out a bread crust, he smashed it up and threw the pieces in the water about ten feet away from Zach. In minutes there where a few fish at the top, parts of their silvery sleek bodies glinting in the moonlight as Link let his arrows fly.

"There, now go!" Link cried, and Zach dove into the water. It was surprisingly warm, and he swam to the fish that were grazed by the arrows. He caught them one by one, throwing them to the bank, until it was all settled. Four fish lay dead on land; the rest had swum away. Only a few feet down were Link's sunken arrows.

"I've never caught fish that way," Zach said, smiling. _In fact, I've never fished before at all._ "I'll get your arrows." Link looked about to protest when Zach interrupted, "An archer must always keep a full quiver." Link smirked at this and nodded, giving Zach the opportunity to dive down. He grabbed the four arrows when suddenly, something wrapped their limbs around him. The air was knocked out of Zach as he squirmed to get free, turning to look at his adversary.

It was a fish…or so he thought. It was a pale pearly white, with turquoise diamonds along its back. It had a tale and fins, but arms and legs. Zach almost cried, but saved his breath. It was a Zora. It pulled him hard through the water, and Zach didn't have any strength to fight. Just when he thought his lungs would burst, he surfaced in an illuminated cave. A thunderous waterfall fell nearby, and a long stony staircase rose above him.

He turned and got a good look at the Zora.

"Wh-who are you? Why have you brought me here?" he stammered. The water here was ice cold.

"Why, Hero, you don't remember?" the Zora looked astonished.

"Pardon me?"

"It was you who saved our Lord Jabu Jabu so long ago."

"You've mistaken me for someone else."

"That is impossible. You must be the Hero."

Zach was taken aback. He remembered in his mother's tale that the Hero of Time had once had to go save a Zora Princesss from the stomach of a great fish. They thought he was the Hero of Time? "No, he has passed on. I have only heard stories of him."

"How is that so? It has only been eighteen years since we last saw him," the Zora spoke. By now more had gathered around the floating two.

"I'm sorry, but I am very confused," Zachary whimpered.

"Eighteen years ago our Princess Ruto was caught in the stomach of Jabu Jabu," the Zora started. "And a boy just like you saved her."

"Well," Zach started, "I look quite young to have aged eighteen years, don't you think?"

"Yes, that is true. But is it possible that you are his son?"

"Excuse me?"

Murmurs broke through the Zoras as some nodded.

"It seems he is the right age to be his son," one Zora whispered.

"He's even dressed like him," another commented. "Without the hat."

"My-my father is a carpenter from Hyrule," Zach lied.

"Seems like that's where he would be now," a Zora mused.

Zach said, "I am not related to him! I thought that tale took place hundreds of years ago. Not eighteen!"

"We apologize, then," a Zora said sadly. "We would have just liked to see him again. But you—you are the splitting image of him. The Hero's blood must run in your veins without your knowledge. We shall see. We apologize if we are mistaken, and will take you back."

Zach nodded as he took a deep breath. He held the shoulders of one Zora as it swam at an amazing speed back to Lake Hylia. Zach surfaced, looked around, and found the Zora gone. In his hand nestled the four arrows.

"You can hold your breath for that long?" Link called from the shore. He now had a fire going and the fish were cooking over it.

"I-I…" stammered Zach. He climbed out of the water. "I was taken away. By the Zoras. They mistook me for the Hero of Time." He shivered.

A hard look found its way on Link's face. Zach wondered why.

"Strange," Link smiled suddenly. "The tale is old and gone now. And yet they remember."

"Yes, they do," Zach shivered again. "They scared me. It was only a few seconds, but it was so strange."

"How strange for the Zoras to want to see the Hero again," Link mused. "Well, the fish are almost done."

"I've always wanted to meet the Hero of Time," Zach suddenly started pouring out his feelings as Link handed him some fish. "And now that it's only been eighteen years since he was last seen by the Zoras, he may still be alive, somewhere, correct? I've always wanted to be part of the legend."

"I'm sure he's alive," Link looked at the stars. "And very close. Closer than you think."

"Yes, maybe," Zach followed Link's gaze at the night sky. "To tell the truth…I miss my mother."

"I'm sure you do."

"I'm actually sorry to leave her. She could do nothing to help me. My father ruled all. But it's for the better, I suppose."

"Yes, it is."

Zach looked quizzically at Link, expecting a scold from the man. "It is?"

Link made a slight frown, as if he realized he had made a mistake. "Well...for you, I mean. Your mother may be worried sick."

"Yes…I'm sure she is."

"Link," Zach decided to clarify some things. "Why is it you are not married, with a family? I mean…to tell the truth, I don't think Malon should live at the ranch forever."

Link smiled at this. "Malon is a beautiful woman, indeed. I may marry, in time. I actually quite enjoy being alone."

Zach laughed, but inside he swore he would find out who Link really was.

**By the way, I have no idea how the Zoras are doing eleven years after OoT. I mean, the water was frozen and stuff, but then Link freed them, so they were good, right? I don't know. If something did happen, please tell me. I'll make corrections.**


	6. A Change of Course

**Well, I might as well say this first because it hit me while I was lying in bed last night…**

**Epona is hella old. I mean, she's a foal when Link finds her, making her around one, and eighteen years later, she's nineteen. Now, that's not too bad, considering some horses live to be around thirty. But, she's too old to be jumping and running and such. She can be ridden, but not pushed hard. Sorry, I studied horses for a science project and now I know tons of facts about them.**

**Hmm…so in this story, I shall make it a young horse of five years, with Epona as its dam. And it will be also called Epona and look like her! There! I hope that solved everything…**

**Thanks to all of you who answered my Zora question!**

**SnowCrystal: **Yes, by now I've read the manga sic times over (and still counting!). The artist is truly brilliant, and now I aim to get the Majora's Mask one!

**Ayadin:** As cute as it would be for Ruto to return, she'd be around the same age as Zelda and Link. But I'm glad you still like it all!

**UszumakiNaruto:** Wow, some nice back-to-back reviews from you. :) I'm glad you like the story.

**Alli-dunno:** Ah yes, I remember the end. (I haven't played the game for two years…) Well, I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!

**maximushyrule**: Hmm…I'm okay with suspense, I guess. LoL. Anyway, I'm glad you like. I wonder why I always say "glad you like". Maybe because it's true. LoL.

**TheGoddessKnight:** LoL, I guess you're no MaLink fan. That's okay. And Zach and Link may have some more bonding…

**Link Fangorl01: **Yay, another fan! LoL. I'm glad you like. Wow…all I say is that phrase "glad you like". Hehe…

Living the Legend

Chapter Six: A Change of Course  


The meal did not pass off in silence, fortunately. Link questioned Zach much about his family and past, and Zach found it easy to make up lies, and surprsingly, none were contradictory to his previous ones. Glad it was that way, Zach continued to elaborate on his stories, knowing they were getting more convincing as he did. Link sure looked convinced. He raised it eyebrows many times with a questionable, "Really?" In turn, Zach asked Link about his past.

"My father died, and soon afterwards, my mother followed. I was raised by a good friend, and in time I got a sword and shield. My friend died a horrible death…he had been poisoned by an evil man who wanted a treasure from him."

Zach frowned at the shortness of Link's story, but passed it off as he gave in to his hunger, eating ravenously.

"Soon, when the sun rises, my parents will discover me gone, and my father will be after me," Zach explained. "I do not want to be found. Please, take me where I may be safe."

"Unless you want to venture up Death Mountain, where no one ever goes," Link said, "we are as safe as we can get here."

"Death Mountain?" Zach said in wonder. He had heard of it in his mother's tale; he didn't think it was real.

"Yes, Death Mountain. I don't know if you saw it while we were riding, but it's only to the north. A smokey ring always circles the opening of the volcano."

"What's up there?"

"Gorons."

Zach was taken aback again. Gorons? Again, from his mother's story. So maybe the legend was real. Zach pondered this deeply. He knew his mother had mentioned something special about the lake, besides the Zoras. The Hero had come to do something, yet Zach forgot what it could be.

"Did the Hero of Time ever come to this lake for anything?" Zach asked.

"Well…" Link drawled. "Yes, he did."

"He did?"

"You said your mother used to tell you the tale. Did she not mention the temples the Hero had to visit?"

"She did."

"The water temple is below that island, over there. You can see a pedastal with the Triforce sign on it."

Zach looked and saw an island off in the distance, and a sliver of white marble. His eyes grew wide.

"Are we allowed to go there?"

"Well, the Zora's treasure that place. I don't know if they would let us in."

"But the danger there has been destroyed, correct?"

"Yes, but it is still a sacred place to them."

Zach nodded.

"It is getting late. Let us retire, now, shall we? I shall keep the fire burning to keep us warm."

Zach nodded again, and curled up by the fire like a cat. Link laid the blanket over him again, and soon Zachary was asleep.

* * *

Dawn came faster than Zach thought it would. He opened his eyes, first seeing the glowing embers of the dying fire. Link lay on the other side, asleep. Getting up, he grabbed his sword and shield, and wandered down to the lake to wash his face and get a drink. Then something caught his eye. 

It was blue and yellow, and it stood on the water. It had one eye and four spindly arms. Zach stared at it for a moment, and soon it came hopping over the water to him. Zach wondered what it was until the creature was upon him, bashing him. Zach let out a cry and cut the creature with his sword. It began to bleed, but it still bounced around Zach, attacking him. Zach finally rolled behind it and stabbed it in the back. Letting out an agonizing cry, it shriveled up.

"That was a tektite." Link spoke so suddenly, Zachary turned and almost beheaded the man. Link smiled at the boy. "You're quite a fighter."

"It's hard to fight up close. I should have brought my slingshot," Zach sighed.

"I have some items that may be of use to you," Like smiled at the boy, and went to Epona's saddlebag. He pulled out a small sack, and brought it back. "These are items I have earned but have no use for, as I have gained other items that are somewhat better."He handed the bag to Zach.

Zach opened it, eyes wide. First he pulled out something sharp, with a handle.

"What's this?" he asked.

"The hookshot. I have no need for it, as I have one already, the longshot," Link explained.

Zach stared at it. "Why is it called the hookshot?"

Link took the item and aimed it at a tree, and after pressing something, the sharp end flew out with a chain behind it, thudding into the tree. Link pressed the same thing again, and it pulled the chain in, bringing Link to the tree. Zach stared, jaw dropped. Link pulled the sharp end out of the trunk and tossed it to Zachary. The boy caught it, and then went back into the sack. A smile applied itself to his face at the sight of a slingshot. It was a much better slingshot than his. The wood was smooth and strong, not brittle like his old one. The sling was made of some undistinguishable fiber, but it stretched far. He looked in the sack again, this time finding myriads of tiny, hard seeds.

"They're Deku seeds," Link explained. "Perfect bullets. The bigger ones are Deku nuts, good for stunning an enemy. I'll need some of the nuts, but you can keep everything else."

Zach cried, "I cannot keep these items. They are too valuable, and besides, you barely know me."

Link's eyes softened at Zachary's last statement, but shook his head. "Keep them. I have no use to them and they are a burden to me anyway."

"I thank you," Zach spoke. "I will use them honorably in battle."

Link laughed. "Such a noble character you are. Now, if you want to practice, you can aim at that Octorok sitting just under the surface. They're quite evil, as they spit rocks out at you a lot, but they're easy to defeat. Try it."

Zach waded into the water, put a Deku seed carefully in the sling, and pulled it back. He aimed at the Octorok as it jumped out. Zach let the seed fly before the Octorok spat the rock out. It struck the Octorok just as Zach brought his shield up. The rock knocked him back slightly, but he held his ground, and aimed again. In time, the Octorok perished.

"Very good," Link called.

"Link," Zach came back. "I have made my decision. It is dawn now, and in hours they will discover me missing. Can we use those hours to get to Death Mountain?"

Link thought carefully. "It will be a three hour ride, but if you are up to it, I suppose we can go. You're that desperate to get away?"

Zach nodded. Link agreed, then kicked the remnants of the fire to dust. After everything was put away, they mounted.

"You left no sign of making a fire," Zach mused.

"Well, you said you didn't want to be found," Link replied. "Now, we're going to have to go back over the fences. I know it's a hassle, as we just came from there."

"That is alright," Zach said. "It was my decision anyway."

They rode in giant circles at first, to gain speed. At Link's signal, they started down the pass again. Link flew over the fences again easily. Zach cursed because the hard one was coming up first, but he prayed to the Goddesses he's be alright. His foot grazed the fence again, but with no injury this time. With that overcome, the next two fences were nothing. Link winked at Zach as they continued on. After traveling for half an hour, the sun released its brilliant rays on Hyrule, announcing the morning. Zach knew that no one would be awake for a few more hours at least; judging from the position of the sun, it was around 6:00. Only the earliest wakers among the servants would bother getting up.

Death Mountain loomed ahead, ominous and intimidating. It stood like a sentinel of Hyrule. They stopped at a small river to water the horses, and soon they were on again, crossing a stony bridge and galloping towards some stairs carved in the mountainside.

"These stairs will lead to Kakariko Village," Link said. "We must leave the horses here. Take what you want with you."

"But Shadowbrooke may run home," Zach spoke.

"Tie his reins to Epona's. She never leaves me, but grazes nearby. If Shadowbrooke tries to leave, she'll keep him back." Link answered. He approached Epona, speaking softly to her. All Zach heard was, "Stay hidden." and the sorrel mare pulled Shadowbrooke to some nearby shrubbery, out of sight. Link smiled at his horse, then gestured Zach forward. "We must climb these steps to reach the village at the base of Death Mountain. It will take two days to climb if you want to see all of Hyrule from the top."

"Will we see the Gorons?" Zach asked excitedly.

"Well…no. They are busy creatures. They are kindhearted, but usually mind their own business. Besides, many people still fear Death Mountain and none climb it."

Zachary agreed as they started up the steps. In a half an hour they came upon Kakariko Village, a quiet place with a towering windmill above. Link waved to the villagers, who nodded in return. Link pulled Zach up another flight of stony steps, past some houses, and then yet another staircase. A great iron gate stood, then entrance to the path that would lead up to Death Mountain.

"Is it true that the Fire Temple is in Death Mountain?" Zach asked as Link pulled the gate open to emit himself and Zach.

"Yes, but deep inside. You would need special armor to go into the fiery depths of Death Mountain."

"Are there avalanches?"

"Many."

Zach gulped involuntarily, but Link did not hear him. Link closed the gate again, and they proceeded up the path.

**Tada! I really have nothing to say, so I'll just say this, and write the next chapter. It'll be up before you know it!**


	7. The Discovery

**Wow! More fans and more reviews! Thank you all! –hands you all donuts-**

**SnowCrystal: **Wow, I didn't know that about the manga! Thanks! Oh, and I'm going to make Zach have trouble using the Hookshot, but he'll master it eventually. As for hiding under his shield, only one thing comes into my mind…TURTLE! Okay, sorry.

**LadyAkki45:** Well, if Link took Zach back, the stupid old King may accuse him for abducting the Prince for ransom, yada yada yada. He knows Zelda is worried, but right now I can't say anything without ruining the story. :(

**UszumakiNaruto: **LoL, I'm glad you like the story. I'm updating as fast as I can!

**Link Fangirl01: **Yep, I'm updating as fast as I can! Keep watching your e-mail for the alert!

**qwertumz: **You're great at writing, too! Don't worry, my REAL crappy stories are all located at the very dusty bottom of my profile, all for PotO and other crap. I mean, the movies/books aren't crap, but the stories are. Yeah.

**foxdude33: **Haha, thanks. Sorry for the scare. I think they stopped now.

**Ayadin: **Well, I'm glad you like the fast rate and the story! It's great having a fan!

**maximushyrule: **Yes, it would be hilarious, and I'm trying to find a way to incorporate it in!

**ShinigamiLenne: **Wow! Fave'd and alerted! Thank you! I'm glad you like the story!

**Alli-dunno: **Zelda will know…in this chapter!

**TheGoddessKnight:** Link may be toying with him…and he may not… ;)

Living the Legend

Chapter Seven: The Discovery

Somewhere off in the distance, a Cucco crowed. Zelda woke up instantly, always liking the sound of the Cucco in the morning. The Cuccos in her country were somewhat quiet, but it was nice be in Hyrule and hear the cry every morning for about a week. She got up in her thin nightgown, as it was summer, and gazed out the balcony.

Her husband snored on, oblivious to the rising sun. Zelda shook her head at her husband and went to get ready. She was strangely famished and craving a good breakfast. She also wanted to see the chipper face of her son. Washing up, she changed into her royal garments, and left the chamber, nodding to the guards. She passed Zach's room.

"Has the Prince awaken yet?" Zelda asked.

"The Prince is still asleep, I believe," the guard responded, "I have not heard any movement in the room since he went in."

"He must be tired," Zelda mused, then thanked the guard. _I suppose I would be tired as well if I were constantly questioned by my grandfather._

Zelda came lightly down the marble steps, nodding to the maids that curtsied and the guards that bowed in her presence. She proceeded to the dining room and met her father there, sitting at the head of a great table.

"Good morning, Father," she called, coming in. Taking her seat a few chairs away from him, she began to eat.

"Where is Zachary?" the King asked.

"Asleep, Father. He is very tired."

"Oh, is he? I want to see him as soon as he wakes up."

"He will come down once he does, Father."

"Yes, yes."

The two continued to eat in silence. Half an hour later, Byral came down, still looking sleepy. He kissed his wife and nodded to the King.

"It is strange for Zachary to sleep later than us," Byral mused. "He's usually wide awake hours before we are. He naturally rises as soon as the eastern sky pales."

"I'll go check on him," Zelda stood, and walked swiftly to the hall and up the steps. Some inner sense told her something was wrong. She hoped he wasn't sick with a fever, or some other horrid disease. She ran up to his room, and without acknowledging the guard, threw open his door.

He wasn't sick, that was certain—he wasn't even there.

* * *

Zach could not help looking back down every so often to see the receding Kakariko Village. It got smaller with each step. After walking for an hour, they chanced upon some more tektites; these kinds were red and yellow. Link sliced one, and let Zachary kill the other two. They continued forward.

Once, Zachary glanced back, and saw the tip of Hyrule Castle's green roof. He felt a pit in his stomach as he thought of Zelda, and how worried she must be, for now the sun was higher, and it was around 11:00. Zachary looked back at Link, who was pressing onward. Zach followed in silence.

"How much farther?" Zach croaked, noticing how thirsty he suddenly was.

Link noticed as well, and handed him the canteen without a word. "A while. You're the one who wanted to come up here, I believe. Don't worry. One-third of the way up is a cave we can rest in for a day, if you want."

Zach quenched his thirst, but Link's words pierced him suddenly. "We're not even one-third of the way up?"

"Well, young one, I said the hike would be two days if you wanted to reach the top," Link smirked.

Zach held his groan; he didn't want to complain in front of this great and honorable Hylian. He tried to put all his energy into going up the dusty path. Finally, after another hour, a cave with a wide mouth greeted them, and Zach felt relieved to feel its coolness as he sat down inside it. Link remained standing.

"We can stay here for a while, if you want. At night, when it's cool. We can sit on that ledge over there to look over some of Hyrule. Around that ledge is the rest of the path."

Zach nodded, then peered down at the endless darkness. "Where does this cave go?"

"Inside part of the mountain. This is where the Dodongos lived so long ago. Fear not, they are defeated, but it is not wise to venture in there often," Link explained.

Dodongos! Again, from his mother's story! It was almost as if everything on this journey was linked to the legend. Zach bounced eagerly on the ground, but then realized how much it hurt, and stopped.

"Since we are on a volcano," Link spoke, "and it is summer, it is best we travel at night, when it is cool. When we near the top, there may be some avalanches, so you will need that strong shield of yours. Rest now. We will travel at dusk."

Zach nodded, lay on the ground, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Zelda's scream probably woke everyone in town. Byral and the King rushed to Zach's room, finding the sobbing Queen.

"Zach is gone!" she cried.

"How is that possible?" Byral came to her.

"No one entered the room last night," the guard swore.

"It is obvious," Zelda whimpered, "that he has run away, because he did not want to be King. He told me on our way over."

"We must find him!" Byral roared, sudden anger flowing through him. "I will find our son!"

Byral made it sound like "I will find our son and kill him!" rather than "I will find our son to ensure his safety!" Zelda ignored this and wept bitterly as the King comforted her. He turned to Byral.

"As soon as you are ready, I will prepare some of my men to go with you under your command to find your son. We must not lose the heir of Hyrule!"

Byral nodded, and went to Zelda. "Fear not, dear wife. I shall find him!"

With that, Byral left to get ready.

"Where would he go?" Zelda sobbed quietly. Then she froze. Calling a maid over, she said, "Send for Link, the distributor for Lon Lon Ranch here in town. If he is not there, send for Malon, the Ranch owner. Maybe he is over there preparing orders."

The maid nodded and hurried off to tell the messenger. The King came and put his arm around Zelda. He did not hear who she sent for, as he was questioning the startled guard. Both gazed out the window.

"I'm so worried for him," Zelda wept.

"I as well," the King agreed. "Not only as an heir, but as a grandson as well."

Zelda wiped away the tears. Minutes later Byral returned, telling the King he was ready. The King left with Byral to gather the men. Zelda continued to stare out the window, at the vast and empty Hyrule Field. She stood there for hours, until the sun was near setting.

"My lady," the maid returned. "We have searched everywhere, even the Ranch. Link cannot be found. We have brought Malon with us, and she waits for you in the Great Hall."

A smile found its way on to her lips. She nodded to the maid. "Thank you. That is all the information I need." She took one last look out the window.

Somehow, deep down, Zelda felt proud of Zach.

**Sorry the chapter is short! I wanted to keep it simple. Another one may be soon! And yes, I made Link work for Malon! xD He just delivers the milk now since Talon is getting too old for it. (Plus he falls asleep on the job. xD)  
**


	8. Discussion

**What's up? Jen reporting with her uber-fast update! Hooray! –crickets a-chirpin'- Okay!**

**Link Fangirl01: **Wow, thanks for the compliment! I was surprised at how all of the stories pretty much had the same plotline, so I wrote this! 8D

**LadyAkki45:** As much as Zelda would want to go after Zach, she can't…because…um…I made it so! Other wise there might be no plot… :( 

**Nienna Calmcacil: **Wow, so many reviews from you! LoL. I love reviews. I eat them! Anyway, thanks.

**maximushyrule: **Thanks for the review! Yes, things are beginning to heat up…in a way. Let us venture forth and see what results!

**Ayadin: **If I had to be one character in this story, I'd be…uh…I'd be…hmm. I don't know. xD

**UszumakiNaruto: **LoL, no offense taken. I'm glad you like the story.

**ShinigamiLenne: **Yes, Talon is an old fart. :3 LoL. And he falls asleep all the time…

**sasukeuchiha180: **Yeah, I heard, and I'm VERY excited. I'm hoping also for Daisy, Krystal, and Knuckles!

**Turtel: **Wow, a nice long review from you! Thank you! I'll make sure Link doesn't say "well" so much.

**Black Thief Dragon: **Haha, I'm glad you chose my story over bed. xD

**SnowCrystal: **Mmm, I love Coke. :) Glad you liked the donut! LoL, good for slapping Byral! I want you guys to not like him!

**Alli-dunno: **LoL, yes, everyone is proud of Zach. –pats Zach on the back- Hey that rhymed! LoL I do that a lot.

**TheGoddessKnight: **Yeah, I didn't realize that I had made his name start with a "Z" . :) It hit me in the end, however.

**Well, I've decided for this story to have only ten chapters. I may write a sequel, but I'm not sure.**

Living the Legend

Chapter Eight: Discussion

Zelda came down the stairs, ignoring the fact that she was practically running. Right at the doors of the Great Hall she stopped herself, and walked politely in.

"Malon, it is good to see you again," Zelda approached the ranch owner.

"I thank you, my Queen," Malon curtsied.

They were silent for a second before bursting into laughter. Zelda ran up to Malon, giving her a loving embrace. Malon returned it, and they pulled apart.

"Let's go into the tea room," Zelda suggested, and they walked into an adjoining room.

After Malon seated herself, Zelda ordered for some tea and food, and the servant walked away to carry out the order.

"I must ask why you called me here," Malon said. "The servant asked for Link, and when I said he wasn't there, they searched the place. I was so scared, as if he had done some sort of crime. I said he'd left the ranch to go meet you, as you were coming to Hyrule. I would have come, Zelda, but a rancher's duty is never done. Your messenger ordered that I come to see you, and I persuaded Ingo to take care of everything tonight."

"That is wonderful," Zelda commented. Then she grew serious. "Malon, I called you because I have grave news. Link is gone because he is with my son."

Malon looked down. "I-I can't lie to you, Zelda. I knew that already."

Zelda looked shocked. "You-you knew?"

"Before the two left, they came to the ranch in need of supplies," Malon said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Link did not give me the location, but told me that Zach wanted to leave. I read the letter you wrote to him." It was Zelda's turn to look at the foor. "But, oh, Zelda, your son looks exactly like Link. He is so handsome, and he's so brave!"

"I thank you," Zelda nodded to her friend. "I'm just so worried for him."

"That he'll get hurt?"

Zelda smiled, and closed her eyes. "No." She looked at Malon. "That Byral will find him."

* * *

"Wake up," Link shook Zach gently. 

The young Prince yawned and looked out; the sun was just setting. Nodding groggily, he sat up. Link handed him the canteen and the boy drank thirstily, but not too much. They gathered their things and walked over to the ledge.

"There's Kakariko Village," Zach said softly.

"You can see more of the castle now," Link point out. "And part of the town."

"I can't see the lake," Zach mused.

"You'll see it when we reach the top."

Zach nodded, and they continued on. The night air was cool and comforting, and it was actually quite easy for him to see where he was going. Suddenly, Link shoved Zach hard against the mountain side, and Zach was about to angrily ask as to why, when something rolled past them.

"A rock?" Zach cried.

"A Goron," Link replied. He added under his breath, "He never gets tired of that…"

Zach cocked his head at the elder, but Link pressed on. Zach would have liked very much to talk to the Goron, but it rolled past too quickly.

"We have too choices from here," Link said an hour later. "We can continue up that path, and reach Goron city by tomorrow morning. Or, we can go up the mountain, and reach there by tomorrow evening."

"How about we go up the mountain?" Zach asked. "And we can visit the Gorons on the way down."

"Fine by me," Link agreed, and they pushed up. "You may have to do some jumping, but it won't be hard for you." After some climbing and jumping, Zach and Link made it to the path that would take them onward. "Here's where most of the avalanches occur. You can probably duck under your shield."

"What about you?" Zach asked, slightly frightened.

"I can bob and weave," Link winked at the boy, making Zach smile. After another hour on the trail, there was a slight rumbling. "Get ready," Link warned.

A rain of giant rocks came rushing at them. Link danced around them easily. Zach shouted a lot, mostly out of fear, but also calling Link. Whenever a huge rock came near him, he ducked down, covered almost entirely by his shield, and it would practically bounce harmlessly off him, but not after making the boy lose his balance.

A gap began to find its way between Hylian and Prince, and Zach found himself screaming for Link. Link turned, a flash of worry in his eyes, and he came running back. Grabbing the boy by the front of his tunic and practically tucking him under his arm like he was a package, Link ran past all the thundering rocks until it stopped. By now they were up against a practically verticle wall.

Zach was gasping for breath, and Link was breathing heavily. Zach knew that was probably unnatural for Link; when he scaled this mountain before, he probably didn't have to carry a ten-year-old boy up with him part of the way.

"We…" Link breathed, "…have…the climb…this wall…once…we catch our…breath…"

Zachary nodded, too shaken to breathe right.

"There will be ledges we can rest on during the day," Link informed.

Neither needed the canteen to quench their thirst, so once they were good, they continued up. Zach wondered why there was wood embedded in the mountainside, but decided not to ask Link. It was easy to climb, but it would be a long way. Zach thanks the Goddesses for having ledges for them to rest on.

"There is no easier way up?" Zach queried, hoping it didn't sound like he was complaining.

"Unless you want to use your Hookshot," Link offered.

Zach pulled it out. It was quite heavy. He picked it up, aimed, and shot just as his arm gave out and the sharp end almost collided with Link, had he not dodged. The sharp end clattered to the ground.

"I'm sorry," apologized Zach.

Link laughed. "No, it's alright. I had trouble using it at first, too."

Zach made the chain recoil back in, and he aimed up at the wood again. It shot up, hit the side, and came back down. Zach let out an involunatry scream as both the sharp end and chain came back down. Link tried not to laugh. Zach pulled the chain in again, and this time aimed more carefully, this time intent on driving the sharp end into the wood. He felt pleased as it hit the hard wood and stayed there.

"Good job," Link smiled, "but you won't have a ledge underneathe you to land on. It will be difficult to climb over to the closest one, but I think you'll manage."

Zachary cursed at missing that point, but pressed the button and went flying up. He met the wall as gently as he could, and held onto the wood. Pulling the sharp end out (after some difficulty) , he inched his way to the closest ledge, and jumped down, heart pounding.

Something thudded next to him, and Zach saw it was Link's Longshot. It pulled Link up and in seconds he was next to the boy. All Zach could do was stare with jealousy. He knew Link couldn't help it; Link was experienced with his weapons, and Zach—well, he just wasn't. After an hour of shooting out the hooks and pulling themselves up, Zach found them much higher than they were before, and could see nearly the entire castle. Also, a sliver of blue appeared far off; it was Lake Hylia.

"We're near the top," Link said. "Though it isn't dawn, you should rest after all this climbing. We'll sleep through the day, and continue tonight. Let's eat something now."

Zach didn't realize how hungry he was. Aside from the frequent water drinks, he hadn't eaten anything since the fish at the lake. Link produced some bread rolls and fruit from his sack, gave the majority of it to Zach, and ate in silence.

"Why are you doing this?" Zach asked Link.

Link looked quizzically at Zach, clearly saying with his eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Why are you helping me?" Zach queried. "You don't have to. You have no obligation."

Link stared off into the night sky. "It is something you wouldn't understand."

"How would you know that? My mother knows I am smart for my age."

"I'll explain another day," Link murmured.

Zach knew Link was just saying that in hopes that he would forget.

"Explain now. We have plenty of time," Zach demanded.

"No." Link had said it in such a firm, strong voice, Zach cowered back. Link noticed this and looked at the boy. "I-I'm sorry. But I can't tell you everything just yet. You will know when the time is right."

Zach stared at Link for a minute, then lay down on the rocky ledge, watching the stars overhead.

**Mwahaha! Yeah. Anyway, only two more chapters to go! If I change my mind, I change my mind. And yes, I made Zach able to use the Hookshot. Oh, and the reason why they have the Goron rolling by and not the other ones around the mountain was because...I MADE IT THAT WAY! >8D I love controlling everything…in my own Fan Fiction, I mean. xD **


	9. The Letter

**I broke my record for updating quickly. I'm sure you've seen my profile. -dodges a rotten tomato- Hey, I said I was sorry:( I didn't mean to keep you all waiting! -sniff-**

**alwatssakaura: **I'm glad you like this fic! I finally updated, so I hope you enjoy!

**qwertumz: **Don't be jealous of me anymore. I haven't updated for a long time. Okay, not exactly a long time, but you know what I mean.

**Evil Mastermind Lloyd: **Zach will discover the truth soon enough...

**ShinigamiLenne: **Yes, this is going to end in two chapters. Maybe. Two VERY LONG chapters. :D

**LoneWolf92: **I'm glad you're a fan of AitB and this! I'm trying to update as fast as I can!

**adrian:** Link may tell Zach...and he may not! ;)

**Turtel: **EVERYBODY LUBBERS ZACH! I MEAN LINK! I MEAN, YOUNG LINK, BECAUSE ZACH LOOKS LIKE YOUNG LINK! YEAH! Whoa, caps. I love that button.

**Ripuku: **I'm glad you like this story! I worked hard, so you'd better like it! 8D Just kidding.

**TheGoddessKnight: **Link will have to tell Zach sometime soon, or Zach will just have to be nosy...

**sasukeuchiha180: **Yes, the common question, "When will Zach learn the truth/When will Link tell Zach?" It shall all be revealed!

**Nienna Calmcacil: **Yes, I'm always hyper! MWAHAHAHA! -cough- Anyway, you update your story! I updated mine finally, so you should too! I need some hot Roy/Malon action! Whoa...did I say that out loud?

**Kokirigirl: **It shall all be revealed!

**Ayadin: **Thanks for the 4th of July thing...I'm so outta it! -sobs- Happy July 26th!

**maximushyrule:** The suspense is building as we all want them to be found, right?

**Link Fangirl01: **Yay, I'm glad everyone is loving this! LoL...and here's my updation!

**SnowCrystal: **Yes, everything may be solved in two more chapters...two LONG chapters:D

**inuchick22: **We all lurv Zach. He's lurvable!

**LadyAkki45: **Yes...poor Link...poor Zelda...poor Zach...screw Byral!

**Akartra: **There will be only two more chapters...and maybe a -cough-sequel-cough-. :)

**Happyham:** Yes, because it's not good to commit adultery. Tsk, tsk, Link. Control your hormones. Oh well. If that didn't happen we wouldn't have a story!

Living the Legend

Chapter Nine: The Letter

"Please stay with us tonight, Mal," Zelda asked the ranch owner as they got up from dinner. Zelda had already invited Malon to dine with them that night.

"I couldn't," Malon replied, "I told Ingo and Father I'd be back by twilight. Otherwise, he'd get angry for working more than he's getting paid to do."

Zelda smiled, wrote something on a little parchment, and ordered a servant forward. "Go to the treasury, and tell them I sent you to collect 200 Rupees. Keep them safe and give them to Ingo at Lon Lon Ranch."

The servant bowed and left to do his task. Malon giggled, then spoke, "Well, maybe I can work something out." She paused. "Being rich comes with it's advantages."

Zelda was forced to laugh as well. "Let us retire to the parlor once again. We have so much to catch up on."

Malon nodded. "We do."

The two women headed towards the parlor and took their seats in the comfortable chairs by the fireplace. Servants flooded in with more tea and dessert. Malon kindly refused the delicacies, but Zelda ordered that the servants simply leave the food on the table so that they could eat if they wanted to.

"I hate this marriage, Mal," Zelda sighed. "Byral has been good, but not kind. He's barely tolerable. He puts so much disappointment in Zach and I. And now he's ordered for Zach to rule Hyrule, not just our country. Hyrule is bigger and more of a responsibility."

"And you think Zach can't handle it?"

"He'd be far better off dealing with our home country first. Hyrule could be left to one of my relatives," Zelda said. "You know what I don't like? When a woman marries, she loses everything her father has worked for, if there are no sons in the family."

"How strange," Malon mused. "When my mother married, she still kept the ranch."

"It is so much different in the Royal Family," Zelda murmured.

"I understand," Malon consoled.

The two sat in silence.

* * *

Zach opened one eye. Judging from the position of the sun, it was about 3:30 in the afternoon. He chanced a look at Link. The man was asleep, snoring slightly. Zach crawled closer. 

"Hey, Link," he whispered.

No reply.

"Link!" Zach said a little louder.

"Mrmmph..." Link responded.

Zach smirked at the man's behavior and crawled over to Link's sack.

_Time to find the truth about things...maybe Link has something in his sack..._Zach though deviously as he pulled the string loose.

After pulling out victuals, the canteens, and some weapons, Zach came across a letter. It had the Royal Seal one it.

"Weird...it's my country's Royal Seal...not Hyrule's..." Zach observed, murmuring softly as to not wake the sleeping Hylian. He opened the letter.

_Link, _

_I bring grave news. I am arriving in Hyrule in a few hours' time, and was not able to contact you earlier. I must tell you this now as there is no other way. Do you remember that one night? You came up my balcony to talk...and so much more. _

Zach wrinkled his nose. What did his mother mean by "so much more"?

_Being the unknown Hero of Time is not easy, Link. I know the world has forgotten your adventure. But I have not. I remember when we defeated Ganon together. I still love you. Link, I gave birth to a son. There is not easy way to say this, but I must say it now. __He bears my wisdom and your courage. __Prince Zachary is our son. Not mine and Byral's. Ours.  
_

_Zelda_

Zach read the last line over and over again. _Prince Zachary is our son. Not mine and Byral's. Ours._ He gulped, hoping it was inaudible. He looked over at Link.

_He's my father...and he always knew...he couldn't tell me...and that's why he's on this journey with me. To protect me...he loves me..._millions of thoughts hammered their way into Zach's mind, and tears began to form in his eyes. _This is why I don't love Father...I mean, King Byral...and Link's the Hero of Time! The Princess in the story was Mother! It was _her _story she told at my bedtime...oh, Goddesses, this changes everything!_

Zach folded the letter back up and put everything in its designated place. Tears squiggled down his pale cheeks as he looked at the sky. He looked at Link every now and then, thinking over and over, _That's my father, the Hero of Time._

He never got to sleep.

* * *

"Men, halt!" Byral held his hand up, signaling the King's men to rein their horses to a stop. Byral dismounted from his horse and began walking around on foot. They were at a tiny bridge that hung over a river, leading to the Castle Town's moat. He stared at some hoofprints in the ground, leading to some shrubbery. Byral knew Zach had taken Shadowbrooke because that was the only horse missing when he went to the stables to get his own horse. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he let out a loud, "Shadowbrooke! Come here!" 

There was a stamping of hooves in the shrubbery, and a worried neigh. Suddenly, the black stallion leapt forth, pulling a sorrel mare. Their reins were apparently attatched.

The mare was digging her hooves into the dirt, whinnying over and over. She obviously didn't want to come near the men. Shadowbrooke pushed forth harder, not daring to disobey his master. Though he was Zach's horse, he was originally trained and used by Byral.

"Good boy. Come, and bring the mare!" Byral said softly to the black stallion.

Shadowbrooke came closer. The mare whinnied and finally dug her hooves in a good spot, causing the male horse to stumble and stop.

"You men have lived in Hyrule for a while," Byral called to the King's men. "Do any of you recognize this mare?"

"I think..." one man stammered, "I think that is a horse from Lon Lon Ranch..."

"Two of you head to Lon Lon Ranch and scour the place for my son and his kidnapper," Byral ordered. He didn't believe Zach had run away. "Question anyone there, and take them into custody, and bring them to me."

Two men broke of and began riding in the direction of the ranch. Byral turned back to Shadowbrooke. "Boy, you are a strong stallion. You are letting this mare hold you back?"

As if Shadowbrooke understood Byral, he again began to push forward. Suddenly, the mare let out a nicker. Shadowbrooke stopped. The mare repeated the sound. It was light and playful...almost flirtatious. The mare began to walk in front of Shadowbrooke, nickering with soft snorts all the while. Shadowbrooke became entranced.

"Shadowbrooke!" Byral called.

The mare let out a playful whinny, and began to gallop. Shadowbrooke followed, not only because their reins were tied together, but he wanted to.

"Three of you follow them! They made lead you to my son!" Byral demanded. "The rest of you follow me up this path. Where does it lead?"

"Kakariko Village, and then Death Mountain," a man replied.

Byral gulped at the sound of "death". "Venture forth!" Byral ordered shakily, mounting his steed. They galloped up to the stairs, but upon reaching them, the horses stopped with frightened whinnies.

"The horses fear some magic in the mountain," another man spoke. "We must continue on foot."

"Alright," Byral grumbled as he dismounted once more.

* * *

The sun set, closing the day, but to Link it was time to wake up. He yawned, drank some water, and was about to shake Zach awake when the boy stood up. "I'm already awake." 

"I guess it's hard to sleep during the day?"

"Very."

Link laughed, but noticed Zach's dismal look. "Pray, what is the matter?"

"Nothing," Zach tried to look more optimistic. _When should I tell him? When should I tell him that I know?_

Link smiled at the boy. "Let's continue up, then."

The night was filled with the sounds of metal hitting wood. Link and Zach pulled themselves up the side of the mountain nearly all night. They rested on a ledge every now and then, eating and drinking. Zach was afraid to meet Link's gaze, as if Link would read his mind. He was afraid Link would find out he knew...

_What's so bad about that?_ his conscience asked.

_I don't know...I just can't tell him! _Zach replied.

"Here we are," Link announced as they pulled themselves up. It was a wide ledge, big enough to run around on. A dark cave loomed ahead, probably leading to nowhere but lava. The circled opening could be reached if they climbed higher, but it was only a few more meters. He could see fine from here. He had a full view of Lake Hylia and Castle Town. He saw almost all of the castle and the dot of Lon Lon Ranch in the distance.

"The view is worth it, isn't it?" Link grinned to the boy.

"Of course," Zach replied absently.

"Zach, something is bothering you," Link spoke firmly.

"Uh...well, I feel like we should be heading to Goron City," Zach thought up quickly.

"That's all good, but let's stay up here for a while. We'll need our rest, as we can't hookshot our way down. We'll have to climb."

Zach gulped. He wasn't the best climber, but he was willing to try. He felt ashamed, always being brave and adventurous at his home, running around the castle. This was totally different. He was constantly scared, but somehow, the presence of the Hero of Time made him feel better. After a few hours of admiring the gaze and resting, they started down. Zach was nervous. It was an incredible far drop if he were to slip. Even the next ledge seemed far away. Link climbed down easily. Zach wanted to cling to the wood, but he knew he had to move. He had wanted to go up, and now he needed to go down. He had himself to blame. He looked at Link again. _He's the Hero of Time...he's my father...I'm the son of the Hero of Time! Goddesses, I'm excited and scared...but what of Fath--King Byral? He's not my real father..._ Zach's mind was so clouded with thoughts he lost his footing. He immediately began to fall, screaming all the while.

The next moment happened in only seconds, but felt like hours. Link jumped from his position and caught the boy almost simultaneously (his reflexes are quite good). In a split second his hookshot dug into the wood and pulled them back up.

"Th-thank you..." Zach was startled that it had only happened in seconds.

"You're zoning out a bit," Link said worriedly. "Here. Get on my back, and I'll carry both of us down."

"I couldn't. I'd be a burden," Zach said. He still couldn't bring himself to grab the wood. He just wanted his father to hold onto himself some more.

"It doesn't make a difference," Link replied, and before Zach could protest (his royal manners always kick in...), Link swung the boy up and onto his back. Zach instinctively wrapped his arms around Link's neck and the Hylian began to make his way down.

Zach tried not to look down, but stared at the sky and the cloud patterns, to take his mind off things. They rested on ledges that came, but overall, Link didn't seem to have a problem with Zach on his back. Zach clung like a leech. The day continued with them making their way down. It was a lot slower, but they were going at a moderate pace. They rested everytime they came to a ledge now, not caring about whether it was day or night. They eventually reached the bottom, where the avalanche had taken place.

* * *

"I'm going after Byral," Zelda declared that morning at breakfast. 

"Zelda, you can't!" was Malon's immediate reply. "What about your father? What will he think?"

"He won't know. He's too busy, anyway," Zelda answered, almost bitterly.

Malon knew she couldn't argue with a queen, and nodded reluctantly. "I can't do anything about it, so just be careful."

"I always am," Zelda smirked to Malon. In an hour she was ready.

"Wait," Malon called. "I'll come with you. Let me go to the ranch so that I can prepare, as well."

"What if Ingo and Talon stop you?"

"I have plenty of lies ready," Malon grinned.

The two rode fast and hard to Lon Lon Ranch as the day wore on. Malon gasped at what she saw when they passed the front gates.

"What's going on?" she demanded to the King's men. Talon and Ingo were tied up with spears at their throats.

"Put down your weapons!" Zelda ordered. The men obeyed at the voice of the Queen. "What is happening here?"

"King Byral ordered us here to search for your son," one man spoke. "He told us to take any person into custody and question them."

"For the love of the Goddesses, that is my father! Please, let them go!" Malon cried.

"Release them," Zelda demanded, and the men were forced to obey. "Do you know where Byral is now?"

"Last we saw him he was at the entrance to Kakariko Village," the other man spoke.

"Ride with us there," Zelda spoke.

The men mounted and obeyed. Malon checked her father and Ingo to make sure they were alright. She told them simply, "Zelda's son is lost. I'm helping her search for him. It's alright. These men will protect me." Talon reluctantly let her go; Ingo didn't care because a certain servant had given him a load of money the previous night, and didn't mind working. The four left the ranch half an hour later.

**There ya go! I'm writing the last chapter (OH NOEZ!) right now...so please review! I'll update ASAP! **

** Epona's a genious, isn't she?  
**


	10. Separation

**I'm cutting straight to the action here. I'm putting up an Author's Note, so I'll credit all you reviewers there. :3**

Living the Legend

Chapter Ten: Separation

Link and Zach were close to Goron City now, heading right where they wanted. They just had to walk a little downhill, turn left, and go a little and they'd be at the entrance. But a sudden tramp of feet stopped them.

"Who are you?" King Byral asked in a sort of hiss. Before Link could answer, Byral pierced Zach with his gaze. "My son, you are found. Come." Zach suddenly grabbed the hand of the Hero of Time. He shook his head, unable to find words. "Zachary, please stop being irritable. Now come here, son."

"Y-you have no right to call me that!" Zach shouted, pressing closer to Link's side. Link took no notice in Zach's behavior. He kept glaring at Byral. "You are not my father, therefore, I am not your son!"

"How can you say that?" Byral roared, causing Zach to cringe and hide his face in Link's tunic. Meanwhile, the Hylian stared intently at Byral with his blue eyes, now glazed over like ice. "Get away from that...that peasant! He has practically brainwashed you!"

"No!" Zach screamed, eyes shut tight.

"This man has possessed your mind, Zachary. I order you to come to my side!"

"No!"

"Zachary, you are toying with my patience. If you do not come here this instant--"

"Sir," Zach interrupted, detaching himself from Link's side. He could not bring himself to call Byral "Father" anymore. "Nothing you do will remove me from my father's side."

Byral stared at Zach for a moment. He let out a nervouce laugh. "Zachary, you jest. _I _am your father. Not this commoner." Byral pushed the thought from his mind that they looked exactly alike.

"You see, you are the only one who does not know yet," Link spoke for the first time since Byral and his men chanced upon them.

"What in Goddesses' name are you speaking of?" Byral hissed.

"Zach is the son of Link and I," Zelda spoke, surprising everyone with her appearance. Behind her was Malon and the King's two men.

Byral took minutes to digest the thought. Meanwhile, no one spoke, letting him think. Then,

"Zelda--I thought--"

"The night before our nuptials, Link met me in my room...he snuck by everyone, and wanted to say good-bye before I was married away, and left Hyrule. Things got out of hand, but I was going to marry soon. So I pretended the child was ours..." Zelda said, eyes downcast.

"Zelda--how could you--" Byral said, on the border of rage and misery.

"I do not love you, Byral," Zelda spoke firmly. "I never did. I love only Link."

No one spoke. Zach went back to holding Link's hand. Finally, Byral managed, "Zelda, how could you? The night before our wedding?"

"May I remind you, sir, that this was an arranged marriage. I have no desire to marry you, and I am positive that I am the least woman in this world that will make you happy," Zelda spoke firmly.

"I think this matter best be discussed at the Castle," Link announced.

No one said anything, but everyone somewhat agreed, as they all simultaneously turned down the path.

* * *

"Zelda, you put me to shame," the King said in a distressed tone. 

"I have already felt my guilt, Father, so you need not pressure it anymore," Zelda said icily. "I told you I did not want to marry Byral."

"If you married Link you would have lost everything!"

"No, you just wanted to have an alliance!" Zelda snapped.

"Well, you cannot hold a divorce now," the King ordered. "You will rule your country and Zach will rule Hyrule when he comes of age."

"I don't want to!" Zach cried.

The group was gathered in the dining room. The King sat at the head, with Zelda on his right and Byral on his left. Next to Zelda sat Zach, and Link next to him. Malon sat across from Link, a seat away from Byral. Zach had been forced out of his commoner clothes and into his royal attire.

"You're going to have to, my boy," the King replied to Zach. "The Royal Family's blood runs in your veins."

"Well, so does the Hero of Time's!" Zachary retorted, crossing his arms defiantly.

"There can be a simple way to solve this," Link spoke up. "Everything else goes along as normal. Zelda, Zach, and Byral will return home. Zach will come back to Hyrule. I will go back to the ranch."

Zach threw his arms around Link's waist. "No, no, don't make me go back home! I want to stay here, with you!"

"As much as I'd like to keep you here, my son--" Link began.

"You may be his biological father, but I am Zach's true father!" Byral interrupted.

"As much as I'd like to keep you here, my son," Link continued, in the same tone, "your duty is tied to your parents."

"But you're my father!" Zach whimpered. "I-I don't love King Byral. I never did...he doesn't love me, either!"

"What are you talking about?" Byral stood up.

"You never took time with me to train or play! You scorned me for my left-handed techniquies!" cried Zach, tears pouring down his face. Zelda placed a gentle hand on his back. The boy went back to clutching Link and crying into his tunic.

The Kind said, "But Link, I must ask you, how could you take my grandson away from me?"

Link didn't look startled for being accused of such an action. "I didn't bring him with me. He came with me. He wanted to."

"That's right," Zach looked at his grandfather. "I ran away. I met him in Hyrule Field; he saved me from the stalchildren."

"Why didn't you bring him home?" the King asked Link.

"I couldn't deny his wishes of longing for an adventure," replied Link. "He is my son, and I love him dearly."

"It is settled, then," the King cried. "Zelda, Byral, you two will return home tomorrow with Zachary. Link, you may go back to Lon Lon Ranch with Malon."

"No!" Zachary screamed. "I want to stay here in Hyrule!"

The King ignored the Prince and called some servants. "Make sure these three are ready to leave by tomorrow morning."

Zach tore away from the group and ran out to the courtyard. He stopped by the fountain, gazing at the reflection. He did look a little like Link, minus the Royal garments. Zach sighed and sat by the edge, playing with the water. He was going to leave Hyrule, and his father...

"Zach..."

The Prince turned to see Zelda by his side, tears in her eyes as well. "I'm so sorry, Zach. I never told you the truth."

"Why?" Zach said, still looking at the water. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid..." Zelda was reluctant. "I was afraid you'd be mad at me...and you would hate Byral..."

"What's wrong with that?" Zach snapped suddenly. "He doesn't even truly love us."

"I know...I'm so sorry you were born into such a mess..." Zelda embraced her son.

Soon a third figure joined them.

"This will be our last moment with all of us together, as a family..." Link spoke.

"No..." Zach said, not wanting to move from the entanglement of his mother and father's arms.

They sat like that for what seemed like a long time. Finally, the King came out.

"Zachary, you must retire now."

"No!" Zach cried. He pulled closer to his parents.

Zelda stood up, first to leave. Zach felt more tears coming as his mother moved inside the castle. The King stared at Link and Zach sadly.

"As much as I'd hate to separate father and son, I must. Your duty lies to your kingdom, Zachary. Come."

At the word "Come", three servants came forth and took the boy. Zach immediately began to struggle.

"Let me stay! Let me stay with Father! No! Link!" Zach cried frantically as Link became farther and farther away, just standing at the fountain and watching Zach be carried away. Soon Link was entirely gone; the servants closed the door.

* * *

Soft rays of sunlight streamed into Zach's room. The Prince opened his eyes, momentarily forgetting about the awful night. He looked about him before getting up. But something at the foot of his bed caught his eye. It was a sack with a piece of parchment pinned to it. Zach pulled the sack up onto his bed and read the parchment. 

_Zach,_

_We never really got to say good-bye. I'm sorry to let you leave Hyrule, and I regret it deeply. I would have done anything in my power to kepe you with me, but you know that is not allowed, as you are a Prince. Use your wisdom and courage to get through, and one day, you'll come back to Hyrule, not as a Prince, but as a King. Keep the weapons I gave you--they're in the sack. _

_We'll see each other again. I promise._

_Your father,_

_Link_

Tears streamed down the boy's eyes as he read the note over and over again. He wiped them hastily away and proceeded to get ready. He was glad he had convinced the servants not to throw away his tunic, and put it on. He dressed exactly as he had only almost a week ago. Taking the sack, he hung it around his back, then looked out his window. The horses were getting ready for departure. Byral stood by one, talking to a servant. Zelda was nowhere to be seen. Zach took a deep breath, and looked at the ranch in the distance. Link was probably there, working hard beside Malon. Zach wiped his eyes again and prepared to meet King Byral outside.

**The End**

**I have decided to write a sequel. OH YES! That should make all you peeps happy, ja? Okay, sorry for the weird language, but you all kept "crying" in your reviews, so I couldn't help it...**


	11. Author's Note

Well, first off, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR LETTING ME HIT 100 REVIEWS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW GOOD IT FEELS!

THANK YOU:

Turtel

Nienna Calmcacil

Kokirigirl

SnowCrystal

Akartra

foxdude33

maximushyrule

Cherry Teh berry

Ayadin

LoneWolf92

Alli-dunno

Spiritual Stone

Link Fangirl01

TheGoddessKnight

ShinigamiLenne

qwertumz

LadyAkki45

alwayssakaura

Black Thief Dragon

sasukeuchiha180

Happyham

inuchick22

Ripuku

adrian

Evil Mastermind Lloyd

Sara-540

If I missed you I'm terribly sorry! But thanks...I'm so happy I have another story that hit 100! And hopefully, the sequel will too! YA HEARD ME RIGHT! A SEQUEL! OH BABY! -takes a breath to calm down-

Thank you everyone! Whee!

I'D LIKE TO THANK THE ACADEMY!


End file.
